Earth-2149
Earth-2149 is the reality of the zombie world introduced in 2005's Ultimate Fantastic Four #21, in the "Crossover" story arc, and later explored further in the Marvel Zombies miniseries. Overview Earth-2149 is largely identical to that of the main Marvel reality, Earth-616, with only a few minor differences. For example, Colonel America was at one point President of the United States, though he never served a full term, and some characters, such asLuke Cage and Falcon (Sam Wilson) retain older versions of their costumes. This reality was ravaged when a version of the Sentry literally punched his way in from yet another alternative world, bringing with him a disease that turned individuals into flesh-eating zombies. The Avengers were the first on the scene after Sentry crashed in the middle of Manhatten, and all were quickly killed or infected. The disease soon spread throughout the superhuman community, with the superpowered undead feasting on the non-powered population. With most of the human life of this Earth extinguished, the super-zombies wander the world, tormented by hunger but with nothing to eat. The Zombie Contagion The zombie contagion passes via a bite from an infected being. The infected appear to be dead, or at least decaying, but retain their intelligence, personality and special abilities. The disease causes a hunger in the host, a hunger which can only be sated by ingesting the flesh of the living; the flesh of other infected tastes foul to them and can cause them to be ill. The hunger affects the infected's self control; the more hungry they are, the less rational and intelligent they become. Once sated, the zombies' personalities re-emerge, and the more humane and moral individuals often feel great guilt at this point. There is no known cure for the disease, and it appears to be 100% infectious; both Wolverine and the Hulk, individuals normally highly resistant or immune to diseases, were affected. The disease is also shown to affect Asgardians. Notes * Earth-2149 first appeared in an Ultimate title, in which the Reed Richards of that reality used a device to transport himself to the zombie world. * Since the zombified heroes of this world attempted to trick the Reed Richards of the Ultimate Universe into opening a gateway so that they could spread to his dimension, it is safe to assume that the Zombie-Sentry no longer has the ability to punch through the walls of reality, or is no longer available to do so. * Mark Millar and Greg Land are the original creators of Earth-2149. Trivia * Zombie-Thor is shown wielding a makeshift hammer made of rubble, implying that as a member of the undead, he is no longer deemed worthy to wield Mjolnir. * Earth-2149 has also unofficially been called "Earth-Z" by Marvel Zombies writer Robert Kirkman. * The designation Earth-2149 was given in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe: Alternate Universes 2005. With the release of Marvel Zombies, many fans began refering to it as Earth-615. This possibly stems from a http://www.newsarama.com Newsarama forum post. Recommended Reading * Ultimate Fantastic Four #21-23, 30-32 * Marvel Zombies #1-5 External links * [http://www.newsarama.com/marvelnew/Zombies/MarvelZombiesKirkman.htm Newsarama interview with Robert Kirkman regarding Marvel Zombies] ---- Earth-000615 Earth-000615 Category:Earth-2149